fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 12 (LostSynth)
|Mega Man 12 (LostSynth) |image= |developer= |publisher= |series='' '' |predecessor='' '' |genre= |modes= |ratings=ESRB: E for Everyone |platforms= |media=Nintendo Switch game cartridge }} is the upcoming sequel to the critically acclaimed Mega Man 11. This is the second installment of the Mega Man core games after it was rebooted. The game is confirmed to be made available on the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and PC. It is confirmed to have VR support on both the Switch and Playstation 4. The game will follow the traditional formula of the Mega Man games with a few twists to add new life to the series. Mega Man 12 is set to launch this fall. ='Development'= Mega Man 12 began in earnest shortly after Mega Man 11 was released due to positive sales and ratings within the community. The staff wanted to do a bit more extra so additional features such as enhanced Gear System which adds more Double Gears as well as Mega Man Battles, a mini-game fighting mode. In addition, Capcom announced they will be dedicating resources to DLC content, a first for the series. ='Gameplay'= Mega Man 12 focuses on Mega Man as he traverses various stages, defeating robotic enemies, overcoming pitfalls, and fighting Robot Master who were corrupted by the nefarious Dr. Wily, archenemies of the good Dr. Light. The game is set to feature the traditional run-jump-shoot of traditional Mega Man games. Defeating each Robot Master rewards Mega Man with a special weapon to use in his fight to battle evil. Much like in Mega Man 11, this changes Mega Man’s appearance and will give me a new look more in line with that Robot Master. Returning from Mega Man 11 is the Double Gear system though rebranded as the Enhanced. This system hasn’t seen much changes in its implantation but it has been enhanced for Mega Man 12. This enhancement focuses mostly on new abilities made available while in Double Gear. 'New Features' Mega Man 12 offers several new features in the Mega Man series: *'Enhanced Double Gear': Several new Double Gears with new gameplay features. *'Mega Man Battles': Players fight one-on-one battles with various characters in Mega Man 12. *'Co-Op Play': Players can play with 2 or more of their friends in co-operative multiplayer. The game’s docility and AI scales depending on how many players with four players being difficult. Mega Man 12 Legacy Experience the retro age of Mega Man with 8-bit rendition of Mega Man 12 including 8-bit sprites of the Robot Masters. 'Enhanced Double Gear' The Double Gear has been expanded to include more functions and enhancements for the Double Gear. This allows for more different gameplay and for players who utilize new abilities in a variety of different ways. ='Story'= It has been some years since Dr. Wily was last seen following his defeat in the Double Gear Wars. Since then, Dr. Light and Mega Man have worked hard to develop the Double Gear System and to make it less dangerous to the user. This led to great advancements within the system. However, this peace was shattered with an criminal organization of robots dubbed “The Angry 8” began a campaign to smear Mega Man, Dr. Light, and the Double Gear System. While Dr. Wily was suspected to be involved, it could never be proven. Mega Akan and his allies begin a new chapter in the ongoing struggle of the Wily Wars. ='Characters'= Many of the Mega Man cast is set to return for Mega Man 12 though characters such as Dr. Wily, Proto Man, and Bass have yet to be confirmed to be in the game. ='Robot Masters'= | style="background-color:rgba(256,256,256,.8);" colspan="5"|'Monster Man was once the star attraction of a Halloween/Horror-themed Amusement Park and his scary antics drew in hundreds of thousands. His ability to spook and scare the patrons was second to none. However, as time passed, people were less interested in getting spooked by cheap thrills and preferred more thrilling and fast roller coasters. Perhaps that’s why he suddenly when rogue. He has now commandeered the amusement park, turned it into his base of operations, and begun raising an army of undead followers. No one knows where he got these powers but they are certainly terrifying! ' In battle, Monster Hand uses his size and strength to his advantage. However, many of his attacks are projectiles and area effecting attackS. Monster Man will use several attacks such as: *summoning bats *throwing zombie heads *summoning skeleton hands from the ground to catch opponents *release explosive ghosts *a rush and punch attack *summons a single zombie. He also has three Ultimate Moves; two which uses a Double Gear. *Power Gear: He will cause five massive skeleton arms to shoot up to the ground and extend to the ceiling. *Medic Gear: He will summon a zombie and devour them, causing a some health to be restored. *Summons up to 12 zombies who will stumble about the area. |} | style="background-color:rgba(256,256,256,.8);" colspan="5"|'Stretch Man was once a famous super hero who fought for the righteous and good. If there was a burning bus with children inside, he was there. If there was a meteor heading for Earth, he was there. If there always an old lady crossing the street, he was there. If there was cat stuck in a tree, he was there. He was the talk of the town. Or was until Mega Man showed up. Sure, he fought a robot or two during the Wily Wars but Mega Man stole all the glory. Bitterness turned to jealousy, jealousy to anger, anger to hatred.' Stretch Man focuses on melee attacks dealt from afar. Due to his elastic abilities, he can stand and deliver attacks without much worry. In battle, he has several attacks and ultimate moves: *A command punch which grabs an pulls the opponent to him *A reflecting punch that bounces off a surface. *Grabs the ceiling and swings himself to the other side. *Uses his elasticity to reflect projectiles *A spinning attack while releasing his enlightens arms He also threw three Ultimate attacks, two of which are a Double Gear *Speed Gear: Releases a two pinches which reflects off surfaces consecutively. *Defense Gear: Wraps himself in his enlightens arms and expands himself; negating damage and reflecting projectiles. *Jumps to ceiling, expands himself to the size of the stage and then slams downwards; crushing anyone underneath. |} |} ='Stages'= ='Variable Weapons'= ='Trivia'= Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Capcom